Cora Lee Bryant
|gender = Female |species = Mutant |height = 5’4” |weight = 115 lbs |hair = Purple |eyes = Ocean Blue |nationality = *U.S American *Scottish (dual citizenship via mother) |family = Bryant |canon=true|au=true|warverse=true|whatif=true|rewrite=true |Species = Mutant|skin = Fair|Nationality = *U.S American *Scottish (dual citizenship via mother)|Family = Bryant}} Cora Lee Bryant is the only daughter of David Bryant aka Crow and Aislinn Bryant. She is the younger sister of Landon Bryant and grew up having a very close bond with her older brother. Personality Physical Description Powers Mutation Metal Manipulation: Can create, shape and manipulate metal. There are various applications in how Cora Lee can use her power. *Create/generate/increase metallic materials. *Shape, compress, liquefy and/or otherwise manipulate all metallic substances. *Efficacy Manipulation including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness. *Polish metal. *Repair metal objects. *Metal Attacks *Metal Detection *Metal Dust Manipulation *Move/lift metal at nearly any speed whether in/on a surface, air or water. *Elemental Flight using metal. *Matter Surfing by riding metallic object. Magnetokinesis: Can generate, control and manipulate magnetism in all its forms, both natural (planetary, solar, lunar, stellar, magnetosphere, magnetic materials/ferromagnetism, etc.), organic (generated by the electric currents of living beings) or artificial (everything creating/using electricity). Can affect any matter that is magnetic (iron, nickel, cobalt and their alloys, some rare earth metals, naturally-occurring minerals such as lodestone) manipulating and controlling them as they will and indirectly use them to manipulate other things. There are various applications in how Cora Lee can use her power. *Generate and manipulate magnetic fields, and indirectly through them control anything that is affected/connected/ by/to them. *Release the magnetic force in varying ways: *Limited Matter Manipulation by affecting the metalic particles in the non-metalic objects. *Limited Motor-Skill Manipulation by affecting the metallic particles in the body. *Magnetic Force-Field *Demagnetization *Electronic Disruption *Magnetic Attacks *Magnetic Infusion *Sense magnetic fields, how they move and anything that moves/disturbs them. *Detect metallic objects, can track humans by iron in their blood. Limitations *Unable to create metal, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the her natural limits. *Metal is affected by everything that normal metals would be, although Cora Lee is perfectly able to use her power to return the metal in its original shape and/or controlling it even under these forces: **Melt under extreme heat (Fire Manipulation or Magma Manipulation). **Turn brittle and shatter under extreme cold (Freezing). **Can be rusted (Water Manipulation or Rust Manipulation). *Extremely vulnerable to Electricity. *Limited controlling existing/local magnetic fields. *Magnetism in objects is destroyed at high temperatures. Abilities Expert Combatant: She has been trained in hand-to-hand combat in multiple forms by Aurelia Christian Howlett aka Dirus. Name Meaning *'Cora' is a Latinized form of Kore,Behind the Name: Cora - accessed September 25, 2016 meaning "maiden" in Greek.Behind the Name: Kore - accessed September 25, 2016 *'Lee' is from a surname which was derived from Old English leah meaning "clearing".Behind the Name: Lee - accessed September 25, 2016 *'Bernice' is contracted form of Berenice,Behind the Name: Bernice - accessed September 25, 2016 Latinized form of Βερενικη (Berenike), the Macedonian form of the Greek name Φερενικη (Pherenike), which meant "bringing victory" from φερω (phero) "to bring" and νικη (nike) "victory".Behind the Name: Berenice - accessed September 25, 2016 *'Bryant' is from the given name Brian,Behind the Name Surnames:Bryant - accessed September 5,2016 the meaning of this name is not known for certain but it is possibly related to the old Celtic element bre meaning "hill", or by extension "high, noble".Behind the Name: Brian - accessed September 5,2016 Canon Canon Biography |-|Childhood= |-|Teens= |-|Twenties= Canon Relationships Malcolm Durvo Canon Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s): N/A Previous Affiliation(s): Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters |-|Other= Codename: Allure Alias: Title(s): Place of Birth: Hamilton Medical Clinic Bayville, New York Place of Residence: Manhattan, New York AU AU Biography |-|Childhood= |-|Teens= |-|Twenties= AU Relationships Malcolm Durvo AU Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s): N/A Previous Affiliation(s): Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters |-|Other= Codename: Allure Alias: Title(s): Place of Birth: Hamilton Medical Clinic Bayville, New York Place of Residence: Manhattan, New York Warverse Warverse Biography |-|Childhood= |-|Teens= |-|Twenties= Warverse Relationships |-|Alexander= |-|Malcolm= Warverse Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s): X-Men Previous Affiliation(s): Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters |-|Other= Codename: Allure Alias: Title(s): Place of Birth: Hamilton Medical Clinic Bayville, New York Place of Residence: Manhattan, New York What If What If Biography |-|Childhood= |-|Teens= |-|Twenties= What If Relationships Malcolm Durvo What If Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s): N/A Previous Affiliation(s): Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters |-|Other= Codename: Allure Alias: Title(s): Place of Birth: Hamilton Medical Clinic Bayville, New York Place of Residence: Manhattan, New York Rewrite Rewrite Biography |-|Childhood= |-|Teens= |-|Twenties= Rewrite Relationships Malcolm Durvo Rewrite Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s): N/A Previous Affiliation(s): Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters |-|Other= Codename: Allure Alias: Title(s): Place of Birth: Hamilton Medical Clinic Bayville, New York Place of Residence: Manhattan, New York References Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters Category:X-Men Category:Canon Category:Warverse Category:Rewrite Category:What If Category:AU Category:U.S American Category:Scottish